


12 Days of Christmas

by yawoozyalose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: Batman gives to even his greatest adversaries.





	1. One For His Loneliness

It was a record low for Gotham. There were colder days in January or February, but this was the coldest December 13th had been in the city’s recorded history. Fitting, then, that Bruce had promised to meet Victor that night.

When Bruce arrived at the public park, Victor’s helmet had already been removed. He appeared to be taking short, shallow breaths. The movements of his chest and stomach made in only small shifts.

“Twenty minutes, Batman.” Victor greeted him softly. “Accounting for body heat.”

“Plenty of time.” 

The good of the location was that it was easy to get to, just out of the way of the city enough for very few people to hang around. On a night as cold as that one, they didn’t have to worry about being disturbed. In this case, behind the small brick stands set up as restrooms. On the other side of them was a tall, wooden fence with trees overgrown around them.

Bruce had Victor against the brick, kissing briefly. Very briefly, as Bruce was very well aware of the consequences for getting too distracted. These encounters had to be planned and prepared for if either of them hoped to come out of it uninjured. 

There was a special suit for these occasions. Insulated, to protect his skin from Victor’s. Clothes had to be kept on. Even through the clothing, Victor’s touch was still cold. Bruce could work with it, work into the touch by bucking his hips into the man’s hand.

He had a hand settled on Victor’s ass while grinding his thigh into his adversary’s crotch. It wasn’t hard to get Victor going like this, not when he’d only ever be indulged like this due to Batman’s daring.

It was a sight, seeing Victor flush, seeing his body warm to the point where pink could pierce through the bluish tint of his skin. A fascinating sight, however not one that boded well. Their twenty minutes would soon be up, and Victor had his hands gripped so hard into Bruce’s biceps that it hurt with the cold burn even through the layers of the suit.

Though Victor came with a shudder, still pressed tight against Bruce. Twenty-one minutes now and Victor made no motion toward his helmet. His eyes opened blearily, found Bruce’s. He let up his grip and squeezed again.

“Peacefully. Like this,” he begged, voice sounding in a rasp.

“No.” Bruce grabbed the helmet and fitted it upon Victor’s head. “I can’t let you do that.” He adjusted it until it locked in place, and within minutes Victor’s skin returned to its blue-white.

As it became easier for Victor to breathe, he loosened himself off of Batman and stepped back, regarding Bruce with a hard, distasteful stare.

“Merry Christmas, Victor.” When the other gave his nod of acknowledgment, Bruce grappled the nearest ledge and continued his patrol of the city for the night. Victor would be fine, at the least no more troubled than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fact that bruce and freeze isn't really a thing boggles my mind. ah well, here's a ship no one asked for or wanted.
> 
> anyway, here's to hoping I finish this by 2018. Expect all of batman's greatest foes


	2. One For His Indecision

If it were up to a coin toss, heads up would be “Acknowledge the Threat” with tails as the opposite. Given his profession, he embraced his agency by making the decision himself. If anything, that was why he disliked Harvey Dent. A man unable to decide for himself was a man unable to take responsibility for his choices.

So Bruce confronted the threat of his own volition, and ultimately would be able to admit to his mistake when he had ended up strapped to a collapsible chair and rendered immobile by way of thick-braided rope.

“You must have drank a lot of egg nog to get caught by this,” Dent goaded.

“Sorry to disappoint.”

Dent pulled the coin from his coat pocket. His lips quirked when the flip landed on tails. He started unbuttoning his topcoat and Bruce managed to guess the outcome.

“Harvey,” Bruce scolded, earning the man’s stare. “At least untie me.”

Harvey smiled and paused for another flip. He hid that result from Bruce and looked up from his cupped hand. “No.”

He undressed as if he never knew shame, shedding his topcoat and suitjacket onto the ground. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, untucked it from his slacks.

He didn’t shiver with the bite of cold, but his face flushed, sending red to the tips of his ears and cheeks.

The disbelief that Harvey had prepared for this dissipated when the man pulled a bottle of lube from his breast pocket. Bruce always figured that the way Harvey operated was selecting two like scenarios and simply deciding by the flip of a coin, but this was making it shamelessly obvious. He stepped out of his unfastened slacks, nude and half hard beneath.

“You ever think of just asking?” Bruce deadpanned, pretending to not be stirred by Dent fucking himself on his fingers.

“Too easy,” Harvey laughed. “Now, you going to tell me how to get those pants off or will I have to figure it out myself?”

Even as a DA Harvey never liked things easy, so Bruce goaded him. “I think you’re up to the challenge.”

It’s then that Bruce noticed a weakness in the knot, where he could loosen it and slip an arm out to get himself untied. But if Dent wouldn't hurt him, he'd wait it out. He let Dent approach him, allowed the man to fiddle with his tights and the clasps around them until a click sounded and the bottoms could be shimmied off. Not much of a mystery, not that Bruce ever intended such a thing to be but now he’d have to give a more complex mechanism a thought in case he found himself in a similar situation with someone he was unwilling to sleep with.

'Sleep with' seemed too generous a term for this, however. Dent slid onto Bruce’s bare lap, reaching around behind him to stroke him until he was hard enough to penetrate himself on him.

Harvey slid slowly, staring Bruce dead in the eye. He grunted when he bottomed out, using the muscle in his thighs to work himself on the other’s prick, either hand behind him and clawing into either of Bruce’s knees.

He’d hoped Dent wouldn’t talk much, though once he got a good rhythm going he let out a stream of filthy language. “I’ve been wanting to do this for months now, you’ve got no idea how long I’ve wanted your fat prick in me.”

Distracting, though in a way that was arousing. Harvey was tight around him, his thighs strong and keeping the motion of his hips consistent until Bruce reached his limit and felt himself shooting rope after rope into Dent.

He didn’t finish with Victor the previous night, and hadn’t tended to himself afterward. This was an unexpected, but greatly welcomed relief even though he would tell Dent no such thing.

Harvey jerked himself off feverishly as he felt Bruce cum inside of him, urging an orgasm out of himself to not fall too far behind.

Harvey stepped off when he finished, reached for his coin the final time that night and flipped, this time allowing Bruce to see the outcome. “You live to fight another night.” He dressed and walked off, not noticing Bruce had already undone the ties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this one has been done for a few months. I just kept forgetting to post it.
> 
> Here's to the highly unlikely possibility I'll finish this before Christmas.


	3. One For Compatibility

Every time the Christmas season rolled around, Bruce would make every accommodation to ensure he’d have Bane in the manor for a game of chess.

They couldn’t deny that there’d been a fair bit of drinking in each other’s company, where a game had started serious and had slowly devolved into playful cheating and underhanded tactics until the game had gone completely forgotten in favor of recounting sexual conquests since they’d last met.

It was rare they didn’t agree to another notch in the bedpost. They’d tumbled into the closest bedroom and stripped themselves. Bane played his strength, lifted Bruce into position after compromising position, Bruce discarding his pride long enough to allow himself to be manhandled that way.

Despite appearances, Bane was not a rough lover. He used his strength gently, bore the burden of weight when making love.

How he chose to take Bruce was standing, pushing Bruce’s back against the wall for leverage as he fucked slowly into him. Always slowly. Mouths locked as if they wouldn't get another opportunity to have each other again.

For the moment, he loved Bane. For the moment, Bane loved him. And once Bane came, he laid Bruce back on the bed and spread his thighs to fellate him, pleasuring the man to orgasm.

Returned to reality, where they lay nude and side-by-side and half-covered by bedsheets, they looked at each other as they talked. 

Maybe one day, Bruce would ask Bane to stay with him, but he themselves well enough, either too proud to betray any desire, any hope for anything more. That was the problem of being matched to someone to such a degree.

Before long they’d return to being not-quite foes but certainly not-quite friends, torn apart and brought together again by whatever situations were thrown their way. In the meantime, Bruce would enjoy the feeling of Bane’s thick fingers settling on his waist as if it were a usual touch shared between them and that chessboard would go untouched until the next year where they would continue where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely made them sweeter and friendlier with each other than they actually are but I do like the potential for them in a world that would be more accommodating for them. This one was mostly inspired by the one comic where Bane and Talia had a relationship for like an hour


End file.
